


Garder le cap

by Neechu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad Jokes, Friendship, Gen, If you squint it, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson/Being Awesome, Steve Rogers Is a Mess, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/pseuds/Neechu
Summary: Bucky Barnes dort, Steve est un vrai débris, et Sam est un excellent ami.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Marvel, je suppose. La seule chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que rien n'est à moi.  
>  Initialement posté sur [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12392929/1/Garder-le-cap).  
>  Ce texte a été écrit pour la **[83ème nuit du FoF](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Salle-de-jeux/77280/1/31422/)** , il fallait le rédiger sur le thème **"Objectif"** en une heure.  
>    
>  Warning : j'ai un humour douteux (et je ne fais rien pour me soigner, il suffit de regarder le titre), présence probable d'anglicismes, de fautes en tout genre, et de Steve/Bucky si vous le souhaitez très fort. Le texte se passe après Civil War est plus particulièrement après la scène post-credits, vous êtes prévenus.

— Woah ! s'exclama Sam quand il entra dans ce qu'il appelait pour lui même « la chambre froide ».

Il ne s'était jamais aventuré à dire ça à voix haute, encore moins devant Steve et il jugea que cela avait été une excellente idée quand son regard se posa sur son ami. (Cela le rassura un instant sur son instinct de survie.)

— Okay, dit-il en pointant son index vers Steve. Je pensais que Blanche-Neige était super glauque, mais ça...

Steve releva la tête en l'entendant, et Sam dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas soupirer en voyant la mine du super-soldat.

— Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas vu Blanche-Neige ?

Steve laissa échapper un léger rire, entre l'amusement et la moquerie : bien, songea Sam. C'était bon signe, même si être la cible ne l'enthousiasmait pas des masses.

— Tu n'étais pas encore né.

Son regard se dirigea discrètement derrière lui, et Sam devina qu'il l'avait probablement vu avec Bucky. Ce qui était encore plus glauque, mais il préféra garder cette remarque pour lui.

Steve était assis à même le sol, adossé contre le cercueil de verre (ou le cryoconservateur, s'il voulait être plus précis et jouer les scientifiques, mais tant qu'à faire, il pouvait aussi bien pousser l'analogie un peu plus loin) de Bucky. Il avait roulé sa veste en boule pour l'installer sous ses fesses et feuilletait les pages du Carnet Rouge que T'Challa avait récupéré dans les affaires de Zelmo.

— Tu as trouvé quelque chose, là-dedans ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Steve haussa les épaules.

— C'est principalement écrit en cyrillique, et probablement codé. Il y a aussi des croquis, schémas... J'essaye de comprendre comment de tels secrets peuvent être dans un simple carnet.

Sur ces mots, Steve regarda (probablement pour la millième fois) le Carnet sous toutes ses coutures.

— Ça n'a aucun sens.

— Pas forcément, dit Sam en attirant indéniablement l'attention de son ami, personne ne peut s'attendre à ce que des informations top-secrètes soient juste gribouillées sur un cahier. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je trouve ça con dans l'absolu, et super dangereux mais... Ce n'est pas comme si l'informatique était ce qu'il y avait de plus fiable au monde, alors pourquoi pas.

Steve se gratta la mâchoire et le bruit que ses ongles firent sur sa peau interpella le vétéran. Steve avait de la _barbe_ ? _Sérieusement ?_

— Je suppose que tu as raison.

Sam continuait de fixer le visage de Steve, ahuri.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu tires cette tête ?

Le premier instinct de Steve fut de se retourner pour inspecter Bucky, l'air visiblement inquiet et Sam ne se retint pas de soupirer cette fois.

— Steve Rogers, tu as l'air d'un vrai débris.

Le concerné retourna son attention sur lui, les sourcils froncés. Sans surprise, il ne voyait pas où Sam voulait en venir.

— À moins que tu te mettes à apprendre le cyrillique et toutes les langues qui utilisent cet alphabet, parce que je doute que ce ne soit que du russe, tu vas lever ton cul de là.

Face au scepticisme de son vis-à-vis, se leva et lui fit signe de l'imiter.

— Allez, Capitaine. Debout. _Maintenant_.

Non sans montrer une certaine réticence, Steve obéit.

— Je ne suis plus Capitaine.

Ou : « Je ne suis plus Captain America. » si on traduisait correctement. Car Steve avait abonné son bouclier, et n'avait pas cherché à le remplacer. Mais Sam décida que ce sujet serait pour une prochaine séance.

Une prochaine fois, plutôt. Il n'était pas le thérapeute de Steve. Même si Steve aurait vraiment eu besoin d'un psy. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait pas été suivi depuis qu'il était sorti de la glace : à quoi avait songé le S.H.I.E.L.D. ? Est-ce qu'il était arrivé au S.H.I.E.L.D. de penser à quoi que ce soit concernant le cerveau de leurs super-agents ?

Steve renfila sa veste et Sam nota qu'il rangea le Carnet à l'intérieur de celle-ci avec tout la précaution du monde. Il lança un regard de chiot blessé vers son ami congelé et murmura un « à tout à l'heure, Bucky, je reviens » qui aurait brisé le cœur de n'importe qui assistant à cette scène.

N'importe qui.

(En général, les soldats étaient doués pour faire feindre l'indifférence. Sam était ravi de faire partie de ceux-là.)

Il aurait bien ajouter une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais il ne s'y risqua pas face à l'état pitoyable de Steve.

Ce dernier le suivit sans un mot à travers la base secrète de l'Homme-Chat (ou Panthère Noire, visiblement Sam était le seul à se questionner sur les goûts vestimentaires du type, mais il n'allait pas froisser un roi, surtout si celui-ci leur offrait asile). Parmi toutes les choses auxquelles Steve avaient l'air de s'attendre, ce n'était visiblement pas d'aller vers leurs quartiers (si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça par que cela ressemblait plus à une morgue géante au beau milieu de la jungle), et plus particulièrement devant la porte de ce qui était devenu sa chambre.

— Le look clochard des hors-la-loi, ça commence à devenir un peu surfait. Alors Monsieur le Criminel, vous allez aller prendre une douche, vous rasez et enfiler des vêtements propres.

— Sam, je vais bien.

— Et ensuite, continua-t-il en l'ignorant, vous allez essayer de dormir une heure ou deux.

— Sam, répéta Steve en levant les yeux au ciel.

Parce que Steve Rogers était une foutue tête de mule quand il s'y mettait.

— Je fais ça autant pour toi que pour moi, mon vieux.

Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer au Soldat de l'Hiver pourquoi son meilleur ami (slash Prince Charmant, Sam ne s'en remettait toujours pas) s'était transformé en zombie pendant son sommeil.

C'était curieux, d'ailleurs, parce que Steve avait toujours gardé la tête haute. Ou du moins, il avait toujours eu l'air de garder la tête haute, il avait toujours réussi à donner le change.

Mais ce n'était pas non plus si surprenant. Ce qu'ils venaient encore de tous traverser avait de quoi leur coller une bonne dose de cauchemars. Sam ne regrettait pas son choix, il connaissait Steve Rogers et il n'abandonnait jamais un ami qui avait besoin d'aide. Il avait su comment cela finirait : mal, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait espéré que les choses finiraient différemment.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le moment d'être défaitiste. Tout n'était pas complètement perdu, Sam ne pouvait juste pas y croire. De plus, il y avait encore une mission et c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour maintenir le cap.

Libérer Bucky, c'était priver HYDRA de leur meilleur atout. Cela privait aussi n'importe qui de mal intentionné d'un des assassins les plus dangereux du monde. Et, dans l'absolu, s'ils avaient beaucoup de chance, ils pourraient peut-être même se racheter une place dans le monde.

Tout bénef, donc.

Et pourtant, dans tout ce bordel, faire prendre une douche à Steve Rogers semblait être le bout du monde.


End file.
